


A Feast for an Esteemed Guest

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fantasy, Food, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, If You Can Call It Kissing, Large Meals, Magic, Making Out, Mentioned Vomiting/Throwing Up, Monsters, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sort of making out, Spit As Lube, Stuffing, Unsafe Sex, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: The Rotheterre woods are not known for being easy to pass through. Beasts lurk in the shadows, faeries wait to trick you into their traps. If the creatures don't get you, the twisting paths will almost surely confuse you for so long that you end up starving to death. Some though, are lucky enough to be treated to a feast by a denizen of the forest.(Please thoroughly read the tags and warning in the notes. This story is a lot less nice than some of my past work and I don't want to upset anyone who happened to have missed something in the tags)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The character in this makes attempts to say no to being overfed but is not listened to. The monster in this story doesn't care much for getting his consent for being fed or having sex, only pushing him to do what it says until he gives up. If you don't want that, don't read this. Find another story to read, dear reader. And if you think I missed something in the tags, please let me know and I'll be happy to add it.  
> Anyway, those lovelies that want to read this can go right ahead and start the story.

Lost and weary travelers often found themselves caught in the snares of the Rotheterre woods. The journey through the trees was long and it was common for one to get so turned around trying to navigate that they were taken by the trees. Amaud was no different from other travelers. He had been walking for days, stopping only when it got too dark and he had to rest.

Amaud was sent with a letter to deliver but he had been told it was only a journey through the Whispering Foothills. Had he known he would also be making a nearly week-long journey through Rotheterre, he’d have packed more food. Now he was hungry and tired despite sleeping well into the morning. His stomach had stopped rumbling yesterday and he wondered how much longer he could go with an empty belly. It surely couldn’t be much longer with how weak he felt.

As the sun set again, he was starting to stumble. His hands clutched his aching belly as he tried to keep going and finish his journey. His nose twitched as a familiar smell wafted towards him. It was faint, so faint he thought he might be imagining it, brain so addled by hunger it wanted him to believe there was food.

Amaud shook the thought from his head. Only, it returned and he swore he could smell roasted meat. He pushed onward, led by his nose. Soft yellow light peeked through the trees.

The smells of hot food grew stronger as he approached the light. As he passed through the trees, his salvation came into view. There was a large table circled by trees and on it was enough food to feed his extended family. A beautiful silver candelabra stood tall over the food. Rolls were piled high in baskets and on three large silver platters were a turkey, a pig, and four pheasants, all roasted beautifully. On either side of the platters were various sweets.

At the head of the table, sat on a throne made of wood, was an enormous creature. It had a long, animalistic face with deep-set golden eyes. Its legs ended in cloven hooves, one crossed over the other. The creature was chewing on the leg bone of a bird, though he couldn’t tell what it was exactly.

“Welcome,” the creature purred out in a deep voice. “Won’t you sit down?” Amaud stared at it like a deer caught in someone’s garden. It tilted its head, lips peeling back in some odd approximation of a grin. This wasn’t something he had ever heard about, no book had ever described fae like this.

“It’s rude to stare, you know. Now please, sit down. I’ve gone through all the effort of setting up this meal, surely you can stay awhile and enjoy it?” He felt compelled to listen to the creature and did as it asked, sitting in one of the stone chairs around the table.

Amaud reached for a roll from one of the baskets and nearly dropped it in shock when another immediately took its place. He stared at the basket and the creature tipped its head back, a burst of rumbling laughter escaping from its lips. He flushed, dropping his eyes to his plate. He set the roll down and picked up one of the pheasants. The bird was golden brown, shining in the candlelight. He quickly scooped some of the mushrooms and vegetables that it had sat on to go with it.

The meat was heavenly, tender, and moist as he placed the first bite in his mouth. He hummed appreciatively. The creature went back to stripping the meat off of the bone it held, lips still pulled up in a grin. Amaud nearly forgot about his host while he began to shove more pheasant into his mouth. Once he started eating, he found he couldn’t stop. He took bites of his roll between cutting off pieces of pheasant and eventually grabbed two more of the buttery rolls.

“How is it?” Amaud was startled out of his eating by the creature. He glanced up and struggled to force down the large bite he’d taken.

“I-It’s wonderful. Thank you,” he mumbled. The creature replaced the meat he’d eaten on his plate with a wave of its hand.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Please, have some more.” It ripped the leg off of the pig and returned to its relaxed pose on its throne. Amaud was starting to get full and frowned as most of his food reappeared on his plate. He ate less fervently now, chewing his food fully before swallowing.

He couldn’t finish half of his pheasant again before feeling too full to keep going. He figured he could at least try to end the meal with a slice from one of the pies. The one he cut into was a blueberry pie. The pie filled back in as he carefully carried the slice over to his plate. Amaud moaned as the first forkful of pie reached his mouth. He doubted he could even finish this piece but he would eat as much as possible. He hadn’t had blueberry pie in years and it was the best he’d ever tasted. The creature watched him gleefully as he made it halfway through the pie before giving up.

“Won’t you have some more?” The pie slice filled in once more, as did the small amounts of pheasant he’d managed to eat.

“I don’t think I can eat anymore, sorry,” he tried. The creature stopped grinning and stood up, towering over everything. It walked around the table to stand behind his chair. Its claws closed around his shoulders and it pressed its nose to his cheek.

“Oh, please. Won’t you eat some more? You’ve got such a long journey ahead of you still. You ought to fill up as much as possible.” It grinned again.

“Really, I can’t eat much more,” he attempted again. One of the clawed hands slid down to touch his belly.

“I insist. You’ve still got some room left in here. How about another slice of pie? Or could I interest you in a scone?” Amaud shook his head, feeling a little sick as the long fingers prodded and rubbed his distended belly. The creature was nuzzling along his jaw as it pressed him to eat more.

“I guess I could eat a bit more pie. Do you have blackberry pie?” Before his eyes, the blueberry filling melted into blackberry filling and the crust changed into a lattice.

“Anything for such an esteemed guest. Now please, eat up. Wouldn’t want you getting too hungry once you leave me.”

Amaud brought a forkful of pie up to his mouth with great effort. He didn’t think he could manage to swallow it but those golden eyes to his right had him forcing it down. The creature’s mouth opened with a delighted gasp as he took another bite. It was getting harder and harder not to throw up with how much he’d eaten already but he kept going.

Eventually, his host seemed pleased because it disappeared the fork from his hand before he could go for another bite. In fact, everything on his plate disappeared and the dish was completely clean.

“Oh, you ate so much. Did you enjoy the meal?” Amaud nodded, not trusting himself to keep everything in if he opened his mouth. “Wonderful. I don’t think we’ll need any more food tonight unless you want to eat some more?” He shook his head violently. He couldn’t eat another crumb. The creature once again laughed, the sound reverberating in his ear and making him shudder.

Amaud was suddenly lifted out of the chair like he hadn’t just eaten enough to feed a family of four. The creature flicked its ear, wiping away all the food with ease and he was set in place of the meal that had been there moments before. He was too exhausted and full to try and escape what was happening. The creature’s hands pushed under his tunic and he moaned in pain as the pads of those long,  _ long _ fingers squeezed his belly. He hiccuped while it kneaded at the distended flesh, nearly forcing what had gone down to come right back up.

“You look so wonderful. I’m glad you enjoyed the food I made. It was special, just for you, you know. And you ate so much of it that you surely enjoyed it,” it cooed over him. He felt the light night breeze caress his belly as it pushed his shirt up to his chest. “You’re so horribly thin. If you didn’t have such an important mission, I’d ask you to stay a few more nights.”

The creature opened its mouth so wide he could almost see down its throat. Its tongue slid out and lapped against his belly. He whined at the feeling, the pressure not enough to hurt but enough to make him squirm in discomfort. He couldn’t do much of anything as its long tongue curled over his skin, up to his chest.

It laved over his nipples and he nearly choked on his own spit. The small nubs hardened under the attention. He wanted to protest but just the idea was too difficult. The creature eventually left his nipples for his mouth, letting the cool air wash over them. Amaud was panting from the discomfort of laying on his back so it was easy for the creature to slide into his mouth. He tried to protest but all that came out was muffled gasping and gagging as the long pink muscle forced its way down his throat. The creature rumbled above him, its jaws split on either side of his face as it effectively fucked his throat with its tongue.

Amaud would have thought  _ That thing could kill me right now, bite down on my head and end my life _ , but he was too busy struggling to breathe. The creature, in fact, had no intention of killing him. Its tongue pulled out and Amaud spent almost a minute gagging and gasping as he could finally breathe again. It watched him eagerly, spit dripping over his face as it panted above him.

“You’ve got such a wonderfully tight throat, you know? It feels exquisite around my tongue.”

“Puh-please,” he wheezed as it started to drag the tip of its tongue over his lips. It plunged into his mouth again. Amaud reached toward the creature, trying to push it away, but it only scooped him up in its arms, one leg coming up to rest on the table while explored his throat.

Amaud was helpless as the creature did as it pleased. He couldn’t even wiggle out of its hold as it started to massage his stomach with its clawed fingers. It let him breathe again and he whined as his jaw was nibbled and licked.

“Such a lovely guest for me. I’m so glad you decided to stop by my dinner table. If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be having so much fun, would we?” The creature leaned its head on his shoulder as it attended to his belly.

“I ca-hah-can’t. I can’t. Please I’m going to throw up,” he begged. It chuckled in his ear.

“You wouldn’t waste such a good meal, would you?” Amaud shook his head. It snuffled against his cheek, then pulled back to look him in the eye. “Good,” it growled.

The creature slid one of its probing hands down his trousers. He trembled in its grip as it scraped dangerous claws gently over his cock. The soft pads of those fingers contrasted with the claws as it began to touch him.

Amaud’s cock filled with blood at the gentle treatment. He’d been treated so roughly that the stark contrast of the light touching was enough to make him shudder in pleasure. His own hand tried to grasp weakly at its wrist but it only distracted him with its tongue again. It only licked into his mouth this time instead of going straight for his throat. He pushed against it with his own tongue and its eyes lit up. The creature filled his mouth, drooling all over his lips and leaving him breathless and soaked in spit.

Amaud couldn’t stop his hips from jerking into the touch any longer, letting the creature choke him on its tongue and stroke his cock. He relaxed in the creature’s grip and it took this as a good sign, pulling its hand out of his trousers to pull them down completely. He would have shivered in the cool air were it not for the creature holding him so tightly.

He felt the soft furry hips of his host press against his backside. The creature was making some approximation of a moan as it rocked against his ass. His head fell backward and the tongue was pulled from his mouth.

“So wonderful for me,” it hissed as it moved. Amaud sighed, giving in to whatever it wanted. “Such a lovely guest. Your host is so pleased.” He could feel its cock starting to poke at him, tip slipping against his asscheeks. He had no intention of letting that thing go in dry and said as much.

“I can’t take that without lube,” he rasped. His voice sounded utterly wrecked. It understood him well enough and pulled away from his body. He was left to lay back on the stone table while it decided what to do. The answer was apparently to lick its fingers and press them inside of him.

Amaud squealed as one of the digits penetrated him, wet with spit and not even close to gentle. He could feel its claw dragging against his insides, not pushing to tear but it made him squirm. The creature added a second finger a bit too quickly and he accidentally kicked out. It paid him no mind as it continued to finger him. He reached down to his cock to try and distract himself. He was panting heavily, stomach rolling as he touched himself. A third finger was deemed enough and he felt the slick tip of its cock press against his hole.

As the creature pushed into his body, he arched his back, crying out as he was split open. The cock seemingly would not stop, upsetting his stomach further as it shoved deep into his body. Amaud felt tears prick at his eyes while the creature penetrated him.

It was hard to breathe. He couldn’t stop gasping for air and was starting to feel lightheaded. His host resumed its assault on his mouth as he writhed. Its hands wrapped around his stomach with ease and his own hand fell away from his cock.

“Nngh, oh f-fuck,” he gasped between mouthfuls of tongue. It seemed pleased with his reaction and started to rock its hips, dragging out no more than an inch before pressing it back into him. Amaud was certain he would die here, ravaged by this monster and its enormous dick. He couldn’t stop tensing around the intrusion as much as he wished he could relax.

The creature didn’t waste much time upping the pace. It started to pull out a bit more on each thrust until it was ramming into him like a rutting dog. He sobbed out a moan, hoping the feeling of getting fucked would distract him from how much his body desperately wanted to expel his meal. It didn’t help much, to be honest. Not with how the creature was shoving into him and jostling his belly.

His gasps were punctuated by breathy moans that the creature loved. It would coo at every soft, ragged noise he made. He didn’t know how much more he could take. The creature at least managed to press at that spot deep inside him every few thrusts. It made his cock jerk every time.

Amaud’s balls drew up to his body, preparing to finally let go. He didn’t have to wait much longer as the next thrust pushed against his prostate. He shuddered as his cock spurted cum over his belly. His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt his chest tighten, struggling to breathe while he orgasmed. He came back to himself wheezing and gasping. The creature was still pushing into him, encouraged by his orgasm. He could do nothing more than sob weakly at the overstimulation. The rough thrusts became too much incredibly fast.

He didn’t have the energy to respond beyond a pained grunt when the creature shoved in deep one last time and started to cum. The hot fluid poured into his body, making space where he had previously believed there was none. He could feel some of it start to leak out around the creature’s cock as more and more semen pumped into him.

Amaud thought it was a miracle he didn’t get sick then and there as his belly was expanded further by the sheer amount of cum the creature had. He felt his stomach start to quiet down eventually and by that point, the torrent had slowed down.

The creature licked into his mouth again, caressing his body as it came down from its own orgasm. The cock inside of him softened and eventually slipped out, its release following after it. His eyes fluttered shut and it didn’t take long for him to drift off. The creature was still massaging his food and cum-filled belly as he did.

When Amaud woke up, he was entirely alone on the stone table. His trousers and shirt were folded neatly next to his head with a piece of paper set on top of them. He sat up, expecting to feel wetness and discomfort. Instead, his stomach grumbled hungrily and his hole was clear of cum, though he could still feel the stretch from the night before.

He dressed quickly, taking his messenger bag from the seat he had sat at last night. It was heavier than he remembered and when he looked inside he could see a few sweet rolls stashed inside.

He finally looked at the note his host had left him. “ _ Esteemed Guest, I must thank you for sharing such a fine dinner with me. I thoroughly enjoyed myself and you seem to have as well. The rolls in your bag should last as long as you need and, should you be in need of company and a good feast, you are welcome at my dinner table. _ ” Amaud scoffed at the formal wording of the note. He shoved it into his bag. With a roll in his mouth, he marched off in the direction he was meant to be heading. He still had a message to deliver, after all.


	2. The Return Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you lovely people by the delicious, addicting taste of white cheddar smart food.

The last part of the journey had been made easier with the help of the creature’s magic. He stuffed himself with the sweet, buttery rolls until he made it to the castle. The king was eager to receive him and gave him a few days to rest and recover before making the return trip. The entire time, he walked around in a haze. He could never feel full, no matter how much the talented cooks made for him. Everything tasted like ash to him. He longed for the sweet and tender meat he had eaten just a week ago.

Amaud wanted nothing more than to go running back to the table in the forest, regardless of how much he knew the creature hosting him would want to use him afterward. The mere thought of tasting food that good again was enough for him to disregard the fact that some forest monster would shove its tongue far enough down his throat to choke him. 

On his third day in the king’s palace, he started on the trip home. The king had no message to send with him, so he was in no hurry. He would have to pass through the woods again on his trip. The thought scared him considerably less knowing he was protected.

Amaud started a bit more well off for the trip this time around. A king did have more resources available than a lord, after all. The amount of cured meats seemed irrelevant though compared to what awaited him. Each step into Rotheterre felt like the haze was being torn away. His body walked instinctively in the right direction, feet driving him towards the place his stomach longed for.

He caught glimpses of the stone table between the trees and walked faster. His stomach grumbled eagerly at the thought of eating again. The closer he got to the clearing, the stronger the scent of food became.

Amaud saw the creature perched on its chair, lips peeled back to show off its teeth. He dropped his satchel before he had even stepped fully into the circle of trees to sit at the table.

“Hello,” it purred. “So glad to see you again.”

“I-I was returning home and you s-s-said I could stop by,” he stuttered out. It grinned at him.

“Someone who can appreciate my food the way you can is always welcome. Perhaps I can convince you to stay?” He didn’t respond to that. Logically, he knew he didn’t have much of a choice. The minute he left, he’d be in that haze again, unable to eat food from the normal world.

The table filled almost instantly with food when the creature let out a soft laugh. A roasted lamb took up the center of the table, again the golden pheasants sat to the side and part of a ribcage took up space on the other side. More baskets of rolls piled on either end. Different desserts filled up the remaining space.

His mouth started watering at the sight. He didn’t know whether to wait for instruction this time. It dipped its head towards the table, signaling he could eat. Amaud grabbed as much food as he could to pile onto his plate. He tore into the juicy meat laid out for him. It washed away the ashy taste the king’s food had left in his mouth. His eyes well up with tears as he finally starts to feel full.

“Does it taste good?” He nodded furiously, not bothering to stop eating long enough for a verbal answer. The creature chuckled at his urgency. “Wonderful, I’m so glad you like it.”

The creature watched him gleefully as it tore a leg off of the turkey that had become the centerpiece of the table. Its mouth made quick work of the meat, stripping it from the bone with ease.

Amaud reached for the glass to the right of his plate. He watched it fill with a dark red liquid. The wine didn’t help much in his efforts to swallow his over-eager mouthfuls, but it did taste amazing. His bites caught in his throat and he struggled to get it down. He choked for just a moment, but the creature waved its hand and the food slid down his throat easily.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” it rumbled. Amaud hummed. He pulled one of the pies toward himself. The filling was dark blue, and he could see small berries by the light of the candelabra. Blueberry.

Amaud couldn’t help the sinful moan that escaped when he closed his lips around the first bite. The filling was so sweet, the crust so flaky and warm. He finished his first slice in under a minute. He had eaten nearly an entire pie by the time his body started to protest.

His stomach started to ache a bit and he could feel his trousers growing tight. He undid his belt to try and relieve the pressure. His mind supplied the thought that maybe another few glasses of wine would do him some good. He knew it wouldn’t actually help but the thought of drinking more overrode his logic.

The creature refilled his glass three times. It had started to lean forward, watching him with more interest. He managed another half glass before his body threatened to expel everything. Amaud lapped at the scraps of food remaining on his plate to try and get one last taste of the meal he’d been given.

“Have you eaten your fill? Are you nice and full now?” the creature asked. He let out a miserable groan. It stood up from its seat and walked around the table. He knew what was going to come next. His throat was tight and he found it was getting a little hard to breathe.

Instead of encouraging him to eat more, as he expected, the creature’s thin and nimble fingers started to trail over his body. He huffed as the sharp claws pulled at his tunic again, giving itself access to the distended belly underneath. Its long face nuzzled against his jaw. The tip of that horrifically long tongue started to lap at his throat. Amaud wriggled a bit unhappily.

Gentle lapping turned into it laving its tongue over his neck in long sweeps. His body reacted accordingly, knowing what was going to happen next. He started to harden in his trousers.

“Oh how wonderful!” the creature exclaimed as it noticed his growing erection. He whined. “Such an exquisite treat.” It curled one of its hands around the bulge in his trousers.

Amaud sighed in relief when the creature tugged down his pants with one hand, letting his belly out of the confining fabric. The creature’s insistent tongue made its way, unsurprisingly, to his lips, cleaning up the crumbs and smears of filling his overeating had covered him with. It pushed its way between his lips, jaws spreading wide around his head once more as his mouth was invaded by the thick muscle.

He weakly reached for the creature and managed to grip the soft fur along its back. It scooped him up, pulled him close to its chest so it could rub against him. He couldn’t deny the pleasure of rubbing up against its fuzzy body. His cock was already starting to leak.

When the creature let him breathe again, he moaned and clutched tighter against it. It mouthed along his neck and dipped its tongue below the collar of his shirt to swipe over his collar bones and nipples. Amaud shuddered as its fingers massaged into his back gently. Now that he was expecting it, it was less frightening. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop his body’s instinctive struggle when his throat was forced open for the long, slick appendage. He gagged and choked on the slimy tongue, which only seemed to increase the creature’s pleasure. Its teeth scraped against his face as it shoved its tongue deep inside. He clutched its fur tighter to try and distract himself from the looming sense of sickness.

The creature turned them around to press him flat against the stone table. Without having to support him, the creature’s hands were free to roam over his body. It ripped the fabric of his shirt to gain easy access to his torso. He rocked his hips fervently against its soft belly. His dick begged for attention, rock hard and dribbling precum everywhere.

The creature slid its hand down his chest and belly to his hips to start stroking the heated flesh. Amaud was shaking, tears spilling over his cheeks. He couldn’t breathe and he felt that sense of dread that was always a prelude to vomiting. It was unavoidable with the tongue that felt like it was trying to get at the food that was still settling in his stomach.

The creature pulled back just when he felt like he was going to pass out. He drew in a desperate breath and fell apart in the creature’s grasp. He painted both of their bellies white with cum. His eyes rolled back as his orgasm crashed into him like waves against a cliff.

Distantly, he felt the long tongue cleaning them both. The rough flesh made him shiver as it dragged unrelenting over his oversensitive cock. Amaud opened his eyes again blearily to see the creature’s head dipped between their bodies.

“Mmh,” he tried as he came back to himself. The creature snuffled against him, lips dragging against his skin.

“Did that feel good?” Amaud nodded, tears still dripping down his face. “I’m sure it did, my lovely little guest. You’ve taken so much, now surely you can give me something in return? A nice little gift for all the food and pleasure I’ve given you?”

“I c-can…” His own ragged breathing cut him off. “Whatever you want.” The creature chuckled happily.

“Wonderful,” it growled in his ear. He was still recovering from his orgasm so the creature moved him however it wanted. It set him back in his chair and clambered over him so its hips were right in front of his face. He gulped at the cock starting to peek out of its sheath.

The creature slid its fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. The rest of its long member slid out and hit him in the face. He hadn’t actually seen it when they had first had sex. He had been too out of it and scared to pay attention. Now, he saw the cock in its full glory. It was as long as his forearm and nearly as thick. It dripped over his face eagerly as the creature started to rub against his lips.

The thick pink head pushed into his mouth a lot easier than it had gone in the other end. It was still horribly uncomfortable and it didn’t bend and curl the way the creature’s tongue did. He gagged as the tip bumped the back of his throat.

“Oh, so lovely! I was so excited to use your throat after we first met,” it hissed. The unrelenting flesh shoved further into his mouth. He started to struggle against the hold on his head, but the creature tightened its grip and gave up on any sense of being gentle. It bucked its hips once and his throat burned and protested as the thick cock slid down deep. He swore he could feel it in his chest.

Amaud promised anything, so he couldn’t stop the creature now. It started to thrust its hips roughly. The creature’s jaw went slack as it pummelled his throat with its dick. Drool slipped down from its open mouth and hit his face. He shut his eyes to avoid getting any of the thick fluid in them.

“So wonderful. Oh, I wish I had done this when you first sat at my table,” the creature groaned. “I can’t wait to fill your little belly full of my cum. I’m sure you’ll enjoy that, won’t you?” He couldn’t answer. His throat tightened in protest around the flesh currently forcing its way inside and it made the creature shudder and fuck into his face harder. His vision was going dim at the edges.

The creature paid no mind to his choking as it took its pleasure. He gripped one of its thighs to try and ground himself but it did close to nothing. He could hear the overexcited breathing of his host. Surely it must be close by now. He prayed it was close, as much as he dreaded the thought of how much the creature could unload into his poor abused throat.

Amaud didn’t have much oxygen left, so it was almost a relief when the creature shoved in one last time and curled over him. The thick, hot fluid pumped mercilessly into his body. When there was no more room for the creature’s cum, it started to overflow back into his mouth. The creature pulled out with a sigh, the last of its ejaculate spurting over his flushed face. His already full stomach felt like it was going to burst now.

“Oh, yes. That was such a nice gift,” the creature purred. Amaud, throat no longer blocked by a thick cock, was now left to try and swallow the cum. He coughed and gurgled as his body tried and failed to clear his airways. Something cool and smooth touched his lips. He instinctively pulled away.

“Drink up,” the creature encouraged. More wine washed over his tongue. It actually helped him swallow. He opened his eyes again to see a pair of golden eyes watching him.

The creature began to clean up his face with its tongue. He mumbled incoherently as it lapped up the cum from his face. Amaud felt it pick him up and carry him somewhere, but he was too tired to keep his eyes open more than a few moments. He was set on a soft, warm surface. It was nice, nicer than the stone table at least. Between whatever he was laying on and the creature nuzzling and holding him, it was no surprise he fell asleep in seconds.

Amaud supposed being an eternal guest of some magical forest creature wasn't the worst thing in the world. He would never have to deliver another message again, and he could eat all the food he wanted. Feasts like that in exchange for the creature fucking him however it pleased seem like a decent tradeoff.


End file.
